


Мальчики играют в солдатиков

by Stochastic



Category: Historical RPF, Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Gen, Historical
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic





	Мальчики играют в солдатиков

Извещение о смерти сына пришло сразу после письма о новом назначении. В душном Каире Алленби думал о похоронах, присутствовать на которых не позволил долг. Мысленно выбирал цветы. Тюльпаны, розы и гвоздики, которые кладут на могилы в Англии, в Африке быстро увядают. Военная карьера Алленби начиналась в Ботсване, и он слишком хорошо был знаком с здешним удушливым климатом.  
Про себя Алленби называл своего предшественника, сэра Арчибальда Мюррея, прямолинейным болваном, списывая его неудачи на неумение быть гибким и изобретательным. К собственным промахам он тоже относился безжалостно. И если ошибки Мюррея заключались в его торопливости и желании идти на пролом, Алленби при Аррасе подвела осторожность. Одна неиспользованная возможность - и прощай, пост командующего.  
Сжимая пальцами игрушечного деревянного солдатика, бессмысленное наследство от единственного погибшего сына, Алленби пытался разобраться, что цепляло его в сидевшем напротив человеке. Кажется, у одного из друзей его сына в военной академии были такие же голубые глаза? Но мальчишки, которых знал Алленби, никогда не стали бы выряжаться в странные арабские одежды. Возможно, Алленби волнуют несоответствия в образе гостя — бесформенная одежда плохо сочеталась с правильной английской речью. Он весь словно соткан из противоречий: решительный герой, взявший Акабу, на самом деле оказался человеком маленького роста с гладко выбритыми щеками и мягкими, выгоревшими на солнце светлыми волосами. Но самым очаровательным в нем было то, как бойко он говорил о своих играх в солдатиков.  
\- В этой войне Англия давала слишком много обещаний. Шерифу Хиджаза, эмиру Неджа, евреям... Если вы хотите, чтобы армия Фейсала стала правым крылом английской армии, заключите с Меккой соглашение. Нам нужен ратифицированный международный договор. Только тогда вы получите поддержку Фейсала.  
В некотором смысле Алленби умиляла его дерзость и настойчивость. Хорошие мальчики учатся воевать по книжкам и верят в идеалы. Когда-то он сам был таким же. Но теперь его обязанность - наставлять и учить глупых мальчишек.  
\- А на чьи деньги, по-вашему, существует великая армия Фейсала, Лоуренс? Что останется от войска кочевников, если отобрать у них английское золото и оружие?  
То как он расстроился, отвел взгляд и поджал губы, разбудило в душе Алленби давно забытое воспоминание - Англия, дождь за окном, хрустящие булки на завтрак и разрушивший домашнюю идиллию звук бьющегося стекла, когда его четырехлетний сын случайно зацепил локтем вазу.  
\- Я сделаю для вас все, что смогу. Финансирование без перебоев. Регулярная поставка оружия. Поддержка Акабы с моря. Доставка продовольствия. Что еще вам нужно?  
И снова Лоуренс удивил Алленби — оказывается, мальчик умел торговаться не хуже, чем хитрый купец на базаре.  
Уходя, он тихо прикрыл за собой двери. Алленби не слышал шагов в коридоре. Наверное, все дело было в смешной открытой обуви, которую Лоуренс носит. Возможно, у арабов он научился ступать бесшумно. Умные мальчики быстро учатся. Но если Алленби собирался научить его воевать, сперва придется поработать над дисциплиной. С улыбкой Алленби вспомнил просторный арабский балахон, в который закутался маленький герой. Еще одна игра. Маскарад с переодеванием. Невольно он ощутил потребность оберегать этого решительного мальчика.  
В следующий раз Алленби видел Лоуренса в своем штабе в Рафахе. Желание отчитывать его пропало, когда Алленби заметил, каким уставшим выглядит Лоуренс: лоб и щеки шелушились, белоснежные одежды и выгоревшие на солнце волосы подчеркивали темные круги под глазами.  
Кто-то должен был ему сказать, что он впустую тратит силы:  
\- Ваши действия на железной дороге имеют еще какой-то смысл, кроме рекламы Фейсала?  
Голубые глаза Лоуренса зло вспыхнули, он говорил о том, что турки теперь пользуются железной дорогой в случае крайней необходимости и с большой опаской, о блокаде Медины и малых жертвах среди арабов.  
Алленби покровительственно кивал. Он приготовил сюрприз — план, который понравится любому мальчишке, любящему играть в войну.  
\- Пора заканчивать топтаться на месте и начать наступление. Если мы нападем одновременно, турки не удержат два фронта. Мой корпус вместе с индусами и австралийцами атакует Иерусалим, вы поведете своих солдатиков на Дераа. И к концу года Сирия будет наша.  
Вот так, малыш. Слушайся старших и станешь полковником. Алленби не понравилась вялая реакция Лоуренса. Закралось подозрение, что мальчик хитрит. Чтобы он не наделал глупостей, Алленби отправил австралийца присматривать за ним.  
Арабы назвали техника из страны кенгуру Льюисом в честь автомата «льюиса». Алленби и сам быстро забыл настоящее имя того, чьи доклады регулярно получал. Алленби посмеивался и испытывал почти отцовскую гордость, читая, с каким восхищением Льюис писал о Лоуренсе. Раздражался, узнавая о новых решениях Лоуренса. Похоже, мальчику нельзя было давать много свободы. Лоуренс вовсе не собирался атаковать Дераа. Он, видите ли, опасался, что его солдатики, захватив Дераа, не удержат станцию. Боялся, что турки, выбив арабов из Дераа, проведут карательную операцию против местных крестьян. Вместо того, чтобы взять Дераа, Лоуренс старался подорвать мост около станции и потерпел неудачу.  
После атаки на Иерусалим в голове Аленнби долго звучало эхо пушечной канонады. Последние письма от Льюиса расстраивали его больше, чем должны были. Он ведь военный, чего только не повидал за свою жизнь. Сумасшедших, убийц, насильников, извращенцев. С какой стати его волнует, что Лоуренс спит с мужчинами? Ему стоило бы обругать Льюиса за такие грязные подробности, но Алленби сам настаивал, что хочет знать о Лоуренсе все.  
Почему же ему горько и паршиво на душе, так, словно он узнал, что его собственный сын погряз в грехе и содомии? Его сын был мертв, и чести Алленби ничего не угрожало. Непонятно было, когда он успел так прикипеть душой к Лоуренсу, что ощущал его позор как собственный? Во всем виноваты игры в солдатиков, война и одиночество. Люди, у которых ничего не осталось в жизни, кроме военных планов, порой ведут себя очень глупо. Возможно, они оба заигрались.  
Гул самолетного двигателя ненадолго заглушил все звуки. С веранды отеля Алленби наблюдал, как Лоуренс радостно и благодарно пожимал руку пилота, покидая кабину. Алленби чувствовал себя стариком и завидовал беспечной молодости. Молодости, которая по-детски радовалась полетам, носила вызывающую чужую одежду и верила, что мечты сбываются, а грехи можно скрыть.  
Алленби был тверд - наступление и никаких поблажек ленивым, корыстным и не желающим воевать арабам. Дераа, Алеппо, Масур и Дамаск. С двух флангов. Не без удовольствия он отметил, что его мальчик умеет подчиняться. Сидя, за столом с белой скатертью, они договорились о совместных действиях. День удался. Алленби верил, что вместе они закончат войну. Возможно, в учебниках истории их имена запишут рядом? В тот момент он и правда считал, что все остальное не важно. И обещал себе больше никогда не вспоминать о грязи, связанной с именем Лоуренса. В конце концов, какое ему дело до того, как проводят свое свободное время его подчиненные?  
Ночная духота разбудила Алленби. Он сидел на краю кровати до утра, время от времени утирая со лба холодный пот. И думал о том, о чем поклялся не думать. Мужчина с мужчиной? Отвратительно. Мерзко. Мужчина не должен уподобляться женщине. Почему, как, зачем и что делал Лоуренс? Сгорая от стыда, старый генерал гадал, какую роль выбирает в этих извращенных, недопустимых отношениях мальчик, который верит в идеалы и любит играть в солдатики.  
Наступление на Дамаск и выпивающая силы жара. Дрожащий воздух переполняли крики и запах пороха. Алленби был хорошим командиром. Опыт научил его держать в голове одновременно и план атаки, и пути отступления. Но, проклиная плохую связь, он больше всего волновался о Лоуренсе.  
Как обычно, мальчишка пытался все сделать по-своему. Возомнил, что Дамаск будет принадлежать тому, кто возьмет его первым.  
Глупый юношеский идеализм. Что может быть бессмысленнее смерти в чужой стране, в борьбе за чужую свободу, сетовал Алленби. Возможно, ему стоило проявить твердость, держать Лоуренса при себе или запереть в штабе. Перебирая поводья своей лошади, старый кавалерист думал, что легче удержать в кулаке песок, чем заставить Лоуренса сидеть на месте. Не в силах защитить его, Алленби знал, что будет чувствовать себя виноватым, если Лоуренс погибнет.  
Дамаск напоминал пепелище, когда Алленби въехал в город на белом коне. Когда он вполуха слушал о потерях, главное известие согревало душу — Лоуренс жив и не ранен. Возможно, не будь Алленби таким уставшим, он даже ощутил бы гордость от того, что его мальчик сумел осуществить задуманное и первым ввел в город своих солдатиков.  
До обеда Алленби писал письма и отвечал на телеграммы, избегая ищущих сенсации журналистов.  
После обеда Алленби имел возможность как следует рассмотреть арабского принца. Ему очень не понравилось то, что он увидел. Что-то преступное чудилось в том, как Лоуренс и Фейсал смотрели друг на друга, словно могли общаться без слов. Алленби злила самоуверенность, заносчивость и наглость обоих.  
\- Независимость арабских стран: на юге до индийского океана, на западе до Красного моря, на севере до Мерсина, и дальше до персидской границы по тридцать седьмой параллели.  
Впервые Алленби было неприятно слушать этот мягкий и одновременно громкий голос, до боли четко произносящий каждое слово. Зачем мальчишка говорит все это старому генералу? Алленби не политик и ничего не решает. Не иначе как его мальчик захотел потренировать на старике свое красноречие перед встречей с журналистами.  
Алленби чувствовал, как внутри закипала злость. На Лоуренса, ведущего себя как капризный ребенок, у которого отобрали любимую игрушку. На второго мальчишку, горящим взором следящего за каждым движением Лоуренса.  
Алленби тяжело вздохнул — кто-то должен был вправить им мозги:  
\- Я запрещаю тебе общаться с журналистами, Лоуренс. Думаешь, англичане обошлись с арабами несправедливо? Отобрали заслуженную свободу? Думаешь, ничего не может быть хуже? Устроишь скандал и опозоришь себя и своего принца. Я все знаю про вас. Знаю, какая именно близость вас связывает. Отнюдь не идейная, а глубоко греховная и отвратительная. Мужчина не должен опускаться до подобного.  
На самом деле Алленби не знал и не хотел ничего знать про Фейсала. Удовлетворение он получил, наблюдая как сжался, становясь еще меньше, от его слов Лоуренс. Наконец-то Алленби удалось поставить на место заигравшегося мальчишку.  
К удовлетворению от выигранного спора примешивалось странное удовольствие. Прогоняя Лоуренса прочь, Алленби предчувствовал, что уже завтра опять поддастся странному, необъяснимому желанию оберегать мальчишку. Оберегать и воспитывать, учитывая его вздорный характер, дурные наклонности и противоречащие здравому смыслу идеи.


End file.
